The present invention relates generally to the field of cognitive computing, and more particularly to knowledge base development.
Cognitive computing is a field of artificial intelligence which generally attempts to reproduce the behavior of the human brain. Cognitive computing refers to computing methods that are neither linear nor deterministic, but rather learn and interact with people in order to extend natural human function. Cognitive systems can perform a wide variety of tasks utilizing known artificial intelligence-based concepts such as natural language processing, information retrieval, knowledge representation, automated reasoning, and machine learning.
Cognitive computing systems often discover numerous relationships from analysis of a body of knowledge, knowledge base, or corpus. Cognitive systems are also good at highlighting the strongest relationships, such as relationships to Ford Motor Company include: (i) Henry Ford, and (ii) Model T. (Note: the term(s) “Ford Motor Company” and/or “Model T” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.)
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. Generally speaking, NLP systems use machine learning to analyze and derive meaning from textual corpora (that is, sets of textual content). Many known NLP systems annotate textual corpora (also referred to simply as “corpora,” or, in the singular, a “corpus”) with information that may be helpful in understanding and/or interpreting the text. For a Definition of “annotate,” see the Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section.